


Abyss: Origin

by MarrowMeister



Series: Symbiote Origins [1]
Category: Spiderman - Fandom, symbiote - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Horror, Other, Suspense, Symbiote - Freeform, TF, Thriller, Transformation, spiderman - Freeform, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowMeister/pseuds/MarrowMeister
Summary: The origin story for Abyss and her host.Abyss is a member of the Klyntar race. They traveled to earth and encountered the life within just as many other of their species have. Unfortunately, being trapped in a dying host that cannot quite bond properly to your species and being placed behind a glass tank along with being watched every waking moment makes it difficult for one to find a new host in a clandestine manner. Luckily for both Rebecca and Abyss, they manage to find one another and maybe; just maybe they'll be the perfect fit.For @rebeccared96 on tumblrBrief masturbation scene.





	Abyss: Origin

“I’m still not quite used to this whole beak thing.” She spoke with a bit of a nervous twinge in her voice. The absolutely frigid water would normally have been borderline hypothermia inducing to most humans. Rebecca remained huddled to the base of the coral reef she clung to, almost indistinguishable from her the surroundings. Rebecca opened her mouth slowly and attempted to slide her tongue around the pointed tip of her mouth, the saltwater taste flooding inwards and almost causing a panicked reaction; a clear leftover response to the possibility of drowning her brain felt.

{calm down dear, there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of} a voice spoke within her own mind. The tone was warm with a seductive undertone, clearly attempting to sound both calm and encouraging. Rebecca forced herself to pause and exhale, the unfamiliar feeling of her gills working coolly still firmly in uncharted territory. She continued running her tongue along the pointed beak and occasionally swallowing seawater.

“This cannot be good for my cholesterol” she said in all seriousness, referring to the large intake of salt. Rebecca relaxed her arms and looked closely at the coral reef she held on to, its swathes of colors nearly overwhelming in their beauty and simplicity. “I really do love it down here though, like, this is one of the best things about you.” Her tone filled with awe and gratitude. Rebecca felt her outer skin tighten in response, a full body hug of sorts. “I love you too.” Rebecca glanced down at the rest of her body, its entire texture matching that of the reef, large ridges and shifts in colors across her chest. A particularly smooth band of red slapped across her waist that perfectly blended into one of the corals. “I know I don’t _technically_ have chromatophores, but like I don’t think I’ll ever get over how this whole camouflage thing works.” Rebecca stared at her own body in awe as she finally let go of the reef and brushed herself down, standing firmly at the sea floor. The textures and colors bled out as her skin reformed to its much more natural state of a dark blue shrouded in darkness. Her axillary regions and the top of her head a darker color, forming almost an outline of sorts. She ran her hands down her body once more, this time in less of a corrective effort and more appreciative. Rebecca stretched and shifted her footing, trying not to disturb the sea floor too much as she kicked up a bit of sand. A nearby barracuda watching intently at the mysterious creature before darting away from her sudden movements. She surveyed the reef one last time before deciding whether or not it was time to leave. A few solitary rays of sunshine from the surface penetrated the ocean far enough to illuminate the area. Her skin’s color shifted reflexively in a wave of color; the entirety of her black and blue hue giving way to the much lighter shade of aqua for only a moment.

{Is it time to go home? We’ve been down here for… quite a while.} The voice teetered between sarcastic and genuine, Rebecca was unable to quite tell the tone as it slid between a suggestive ‘lets stay longer’ and a more masculine ‘we should probably go’ sort of feeling. Rebecca kicked off from the sandy sea floor, disturbing a cloud of the substance and a few nearby organisms. Her initial push not inherently forceful, allowing her to glide upwards a few feet or so followed immediately by a muted yet completely audible and visible ‘boom’. Rebecca felt the water part around her as she broke the sound barrier beneath the hundreds of pounds of sea water above her, exploding outwards as she broke to the surface. She soared into the air, the beautiful moment feeling all to brief as the wind warmly blew against the seawater across her skin.

“okay too HIGH” she exclaimed as Rebecca felt her stomach crawl into her throat right as gravity reared its ugly head. She fell back into the water with a crashing slap, having really only fallen roughly forty feet at most. “note to self. Slow the fuck down when approaching surface” she spoke dryly before chuckling at the hilarity of such a statement. Rebecca treaded water for a moment, taking note of the completely empty ocean around her, the only semblance of land being to the east. “Do you wanna catch dinner before we go in or are we going to figure it out later.” Rebecca spoke outwardly, the irony of not being near another living soul in the vast emptiness of the ocean hitting her squarely.

{Lets just head out, We can always figure something out. Maybe I’ll just EAT YOU} the voice spoke playfully as Rebecca felt her skin contract in another bizarre hug of sorts. Rebecca laughed happily as she began swimming east, the sun clearly heading towards the horizon. Rebecca kicked a few times in an all too human manner before giving one strong push and shooting forward once more. The ocean parting around her like an arrow sailing towards its target, her second skin protecting her from the freezing pacific water.

“Okay so it’s not like I don’t want to go…” Rebecca said quietly as her sister interrupted her.

“You love it there, you’ll be in a better mood once we get there.” Emily shot back positively. Rebecca rolled her eyes to herself in the back of the vehicle. She did love the aquarium and it had been quite a while since her last time there. Brief flashes of memory such as the smell of seawater and a fishy odor introduced themselves to her train of thought before dissipating quickly. Rebecca felt her abdomen roll with discomfort, a strong feeling of general malaise brewing with the ache causing her to sink further into the car’s seat. The fuzzy brown cloth of the vehicle’s seats warming quickly from the friction as she sank her back downwards onto the flat section where her butt belonged. The tightly woven polyester of the seatbelt that belonged across her chest now rubbing against her face as she groaned quietly. “We’re almost there Becca, c’mon.” her sister said warmly as she reached across the empty middle seat and patted her sister’s thigh. Rebecca groaned once more as she caught her mother’s eye from the front seat who stared back with an empathetic frown.

“I’m sorry honey, I can’t do anything about it right now but when we get there I’ll get you one of those big fat ice cream sandwiches you like. Will that help?” The woman’s voice was full of compassion and positivity that practically lifted Rebecca from her seat.

“hrrngh.” Rebecca grunted excitedly at the thought and pulled herself up until she was sitting properly, massaging her belly absentmindedly. The vehicle continued lurching through traffic, it wasn’t particularly dense, but it was just enough that one couldn’t drive at a decent speed for long. A rather unpleasantly strong beam of sunlight pushed against the car window and forced a squint out of Rebecca. The vehicle continued along the road for somewhere between half and hour to three quarters, its large form and mediocre acceleration doing its best before finally slowing and entering a parking lot. Rebecca stared out the window to the nearly barren lot, an almost comical lack of cars except for the few that likely belonged to the staff and a few patrons. “Boy it’s really packed today” Rebecca said dryly before her displeased exterior cracked into a smile, her family laughing collectively at the attempt of humor.

Rebecca pushed the big red rectangle at the base of the seatbelt and allowed the harness to retract back into its home. She grasped the plastic handle of the minivan door and slid it open to her left, pulling herself out of the car, the humid sea air pleasantly filling her nose as she inhaled deeply. The Aquarium facility sat just on the water’s edge, likely to aid in both the ambiance of the park and for sea related rescues or excursions. Rebecca turned towards her sister just as she finished stretching out from the confines of the vehicle that wasn’t so much as tight but still not quite a comfortable place to sit for an extended period of time. Emily’s shoulder popped audibly from the exercise, agreeing with the freedom. The nuclear family walked towards the entrance of the window filled building. Its likely that it had been some sort of warehouse prior to its usage as an aquarium, or it had been built to model such a practical aesthetic. Rebecca hovered behind her sister’s shoulder who stared intently at her phone, tapping quickly and efficiently with both thumbs as she texted. Before she could even open a dialogue, her father whistled playfully for the pair’s attention and motioned, indicating their mother had received the admission tickets and they could enter. “Okay, you weren’t wrong. I do love this place” Rebecca spoke up, hoping her family would hear her pleased remark.

“Looks like someone’s feeling better” her mother said with encouragement as she walked alongside Rebecca, rubbing her back warmly.

“N-not quite. I don’t think I’m sick or anything but its either cramps or my stomach is just unhappy with breakfast.” Rebecca forced her concentration away from her unpleasant feelings and took in the glass castle she stood within. The entire family walked together as a unit, strolling past the gift shop that invited children’s attention with its plushy toys and brightly lit candy. _I don’t need another stuffed animal_ Rebecca told herself casually as she stared into the store, forcing herself to walk past without entering _okay maybe on the way out_. Rebecca sped her walking until she passed her parents and approached the large glass door in front of her, deciding to take a sharp left instead. She continued the remaining couple dozen or so feet until she the bright lighting gave way to a much more subtle and easy on the eyes darkness. The area was not so much as dark, just more artificially lit than the natural sunlight the lobby allowed. A ocean blue text had been slapped across the threshold of the entirely separate, yet ultimately still connected region. ‘The Ocean’s Edge’ sat above her, emphasizing the theme of this section of the aquarium. She scanned around her quickly, noticing her parents reading a massive plaque to her right labeled ‘Mission to the Deep’ and her sister who was not entirely disinterested with the aquarium but more so interested in her immediate communication on her phone. She continued scanning her surroundings, only seeing a handful of other patrons and the occasional staff member. Rebecca decided that the family unit had disbanded their group mentality and she shot forward into the exhibit towards her favorite animal.

She stepped quickly, her flat shoes tapping against the tile floor with every step, completely ignoring the ‘Kelp Forest’ sign and taking note of the sudden change to carpet. The air smelled distinctly stuffier and she was keenly aware of her knee’s chronic discomfort deciding to flare up. “ughh” she flooded out under her breath, knowing full well that her knees would only get worse with age. “flippin 22 and my gosh darned knees are like an old person’s” she said with irritation as she hugged the nearby wall, brushing by the sea anemone exhibit in order to avoid bumping into a husband, wife, and the child they held. Rebecca halted herself in front of the next glass tank, somewhere between hopping with excitement and forcing herself to act like an ‘adult’. The red creature that called this specific tank home slithered out, and spread its eight tentacles across the glass which completely obscured the window. Rebecca looked closer at the octopus, taking note of how what she assumed were its chromatophores shifted constantly. The red body giving way to deep purple and blue veins that squirmed organically and shifted inconsistently. Rebecca looked at the creature’s eyes, struggling to see around the spread tentacles that clung to the window. “oh wow, wait what?” she mumbled to herself as she caught a glimpse of the creatures’ eyes. Its traditionally sideways black pupil and yellowish white sclera now a completely opaque white with a near bioluminescent glow. As if knowing full well that was not supposed to be, the octopus’s eyes shifted in a wave back to the typical pupil and scleral arrangement. Rebecca mentally shrugged and chalked it up to the still not completely understood camouflaging ability such a cephalopod displayed. She skimmed the plaque below the tank labeled ‘Giant Pacific Octopus’ that she had read so many times over her previous visits.

Rebecca stared at the sea creature for a few more seconds as its tentacles released the glass. A physical wave of discomfort passed over her body as she realized the creature was staring _at_ her. Octopuses are known to be quite intelligent, but they were still _animals_. She shifted uncomfortably as another group of patrons walked by, their child who was likely no older than four years of age pointing aggressively at the octopus as his parent hurried him along. Rebecca stared back into the eyes of the octopus, neither breaking the gaze for almost a full minute before Rebecca could have sworn the creature smirked. If an octopus with no visible mouth nor any real form of outward expression _could_ smirk. She sat in disbelief as the water in the tank clouded black in a matter of seconds, obscuring any chance of seeing into the underwater world within. She approached the tank, more uncomfortable than in any recent memory. The glass tank and previously clear water now nothing more than an opaque black box of organically produced ink and silence. Rebecca placed her hand slowly against the ice cold glass for support as she peered into the emptiness. Bringing herself closer and closer to the **abyss**. A deep and threatening blue limb that looked noticeably larger and more unnatural than the tentacles she had just been watching slapped the several inch thick glass with an audible _thud_, forcing Rebecca back in fear and surprise before it retreated back into the cloud. Rebecca yelped as she fell back startled, a pair of hands catching her as she fell, hefting her weight upwards from her armpits. “Mam? Are you okay?” the voice asked as Rebecca turned around to see a rather plain man with leathery tanned skin, somewhere in his fifties and wearing the aquarium logo on his shirt asked politely. Rebecca nodded quickly, recovering visibly from the adrenaline inducing attack that had just been thrown upon her.

“yes-yeah yeah I’m fine. Thank you I uh. Don’t know why I jumped” Rebecca stuttered out quickly, still thinking about what had just happened.

“oh well-“ the man glanced towards the black box “I guess you scared him. They use ink as a natural defense mechanism in order to escape from predators. Fascinating animal really,-“ The man lectured briefly with clear excitement in his eyes.

_Yeah sure I startled HIM_ Rebecca thought to herself as the man finished a statement full of information she was quite knowledgeable on. Rebecca nodded absently as man spoke and waved politely as he walked away. She looked down at her black red shirt and brushed herself off, the wrinkles straightening themselves out as she reflexively patted her back pocket to assure her phone had not slipped out. _Well that sure was an experience_ she thought as she peered back at the tank that had started to clear up. Rebecca watched as the inky water filtered out of the tank automatically, likely a safety feature designed to prevent the animals from harming themselves and to avoid the buildup of harmful ammonia or waste products in the water. Rebecca felt startled as the last of the ink dissipated, leaving what appeared to be nothing more than an empty tank, save for the possibly artificial miniature coral reef that sat centered in the container. She debated walking closer and peering into the water once more or to just give up and enjoy the rest of the aquarium before ultimately letting her curiosity get the better of her. She approached the glass once more, significantly more cautious than her last attempt, and stared into the water. Looking for any sign that the creature was simply hiding or disguised in some way. After a more than a full minute of looking over every possible location and at every possible out of place shape she felt stunned and stood back, completely confused by the disappearance. As if on some sort of cosmic cue, an audio lecture began playing in the background. “Chromatophores are one of an octopus’s natural defense mechanisms. These tiny cell like structures can be flood with melanin at will to produce a vast array of different colors…” Rebecca tuned the speech out, having heard it many times before and being full aware of the extent that such an animal would be able to hide. Possibly out of boredom or frustration with the visibly barren tank, Rebecca decided it was time to move on. She turned around and continued down the somewhat poorly lit stuffy hallway, continuing past the ‘Deep Reef’ sign. Its not that she felt uninterested in the other creatures, more that her mind was now occupied by the somewhat disturbing interaction she had encountered just minutes prior. She stared into each tank for no longer than a few minutes at most, ignoring the children and families that excitedly pointed at the colorful creatures. _Why’re there so many starfish_ she thought, laughing to herself considering that it was likely due to the low upkeep requirements.

It wasn’t too much longer before Rebecca came upon the implanted seafood restaurant stuck awkwardly inside the building. It sat tucked between a gorgeous seaside view window where Rebecca could see a pair of pelicans fly by, and an abrupt change to the ‘Rocky Shore’ portion of the exhibits. She considered looking over their menu and perhaps even ordering something from the kids’ menu if it was offered. Rebecca was not a fan of seafood, having tried it only a handful of times throughout her life. The consistently ‘fishy’ odor and texture put her off most of the time. Rebecca took less than a full step towards the restaurant before catching a full face of the cooked seafood smell. Normally she would have just held her breath and moved on, but the unexpected and unpleasant smell in combination with her already disgruntled stomach caused a wave of nausea over her. _Whelp, if I was hungry before I’m not now_. She steadied herself against a nearby wall and exhaled deeply, awaiting the nausea’s exit. It didn’t take long, only a few moments before the feeling subsided and allowed Rebecca to steady herself and move on, now completely devoid of appetite. She pulled the bottom of her shirt down a bit just to straighten it and proceeded onward into the next area of the building.

The ‘Rocky Shore’ area was infinitely more well lit than the previous areas she had just been through. It was clear that the facility did its best to accommodate the lighting for each sea animal and their natural habitat. Although the sun is an extremely powerful ball of fire and death it can only penetrate partially through the ocean, most light dissipating rather quickly, meaning most fish and sea animals live in extremely dark and high pressure environments. Rebecca felt herself gain excitement as she approached what she easily considered to be one of her favorite areas and almost the entire reason for coming. Just next to the entrance to the ‘Rocky Shore’ was a revolving glass door. The words ‘ENTRANCE ONLY’ slapped across the top in a clean gold font. The text clearly having either been there for years or simply been placed in a harsh environment as the color flaked around the edges. She pushed herself against the revolving door and caught a whiff of the different smelling air inside, somewhere between fishy odor water and an overwhelming scent of cleaning chemicals. The chemical bleach aroma fighting the natural bacterial smell for dominance. Rebecca approached the open tank of water that held no visible label yet she knew full well was a ‘touch tank’ where children and others could have the tactile stimulation of petting or touching the available wildlife. A plastic booklet sat perched in front of the water that one could flip through in order to see information on the animals, it sat open to a page filled with basic information on the ‘Semipalmated Plover’ Bird. A neatly illustrated drawing sat at the top of the page and Rebecca payed little attention to it. She approached the water and peered into the shallow display. The sound of the water being moved with an artificial current exuded a calming aura on the area as she broke the surface of the water with her index finger. The intensely cold water felt pleasant on her skin as she brushed just along the surface, not a single organism in the water paying her any mind. She watched as some sort of bottom feeder slinked along the sandy water and stopped randomly before proceeding in another direction.

She remained at the edge of the water, finally deciding to submerge her hand fully and stroke the nearby bottom feeder. It flinched at the moment of contact, its bizarre snout whipping around in confusion before ultimately allowing such skin to skin contact to take place unabated. Rebecca was rarely ever not amazed by the feeling of such texture, most land animals not even reaching anything similar. Its slimy skin covered in a slight layer of mucus to protect it from harm and its smooth exterior allowing for hydrodynamic movement. Rebecca caught herself humming almost silently as she reached a sense of peace and calm that she had not felt in years, the weight of college graduation and existential life crushing her beneath its theoretical unceasing boot. The room she sat in was mostly empty, a single employee of the facility standing upon a medium sized stepstool as he reached for a lightbulb that was clearly burnt out. The ‘Caution. Floor Slippery When Wet’ sign planted just next to one of the four legs of the stepladder. Rebecca turned back towards the water, a single audible splash as a young stingray flapped just above the water’s surface. She ceased petting the visibly unstressed animal and stuck an open palm out just as the ray passed, giggling as its mouth sucked across her palm in an attempt to find any source of food. Rebecca debated continuing her journey through the aquarium or just sitting for a while longer, both options equally as enticing as the she still had a large portion of the building to visit yet also loved the tranquility of being where she sat. Rebecca peered into the water, its depth appearing to be no more than three to four feet at most. A moment of confusion knocking across her train of thought, or rather lack of thought as her eyes registered a medium sized rock of some sort that she did not notice when she arrived. Its brownish grey color and unnatural markings looking just out of place enough to draw attention. She considered reaching out for it, the texture enticing enough to simply want to brush a hand over. Rebecca enjoyed almost any kind of tactile stimulation. There was ‘good touch’ and ‘bad touch’, things that she enjoyed holding and things she felt like she had to scrub off after touching. She looked back towards the employee who was just finishing up his maintenance and back towards the tank, ready to make her final decision. She froze momentarily as the rock appeared slightly closer than it was before, having been arguably out of reach yet now just graspable with her full hand. Rebecca stretched her arm out, her elbow popping audibly at the extension, as she barely brushed the top of the stone with her fingertips.

Before Rebecca could so much as visually process what was happening, she heard the surface of the water break as a tentacle whipped through the air. It slapped against her skin with a _Crack_ as several droplets of blood bounced into the clear water, clouding it with the crimson color. Rebecca yelped loudly as she threw her unaffected hand onto the affected area, the now revealed octopus from earlier latched on tightly to her extremity. Several of its tentacles pulsing and holding on like a vice, Rebecca screamed in shock and pain at the attack. The animal’s color shifting from its nearly pitch black and blue to a more natural reddish orange, the color draining away as if it wasn’t so much as changing camouflage as transferring color. Rebecca screamed as the nearby employee hollered in surprise, falling from his stepladder with a thud onto the wet floor. Rebecca flailed her arm as more blood seeped through the new wound {success} echoed throughout her skull, like the words were trying to break out from the inside. The employee struggled to his feet and threw his own hands onto the sea creature, prying off the appendages with as much force as he could muster. Rebecca stumbled backwards, slipping on the puddle of pink water that had formed at her feet. Her flat and worn in sneakers not having the tread to hold on. An distinct _squeak_ echoed throughout the closed room as her shoes slid along the tiled floor and upended her center of gravity, ending with her collapsed on the floor. The man scrambled towards Rebecca and plucked the end of each tentacle, unwinding it from her arm. He cautiously lifted the cephalopod, its body completely limp in his arms. The pair sat there, stunned at the bizarre and horrifying event that had just taken place. Rebecca clutched her wrist tightly, shaking and wheezing as the pink and bloody water soaked through her denim pants.

“are you- let me see” the somewhat deep voice spoke softly, a calloused hand placed softly onto Rebecca’s knee. “I can’t help if I can’t see…” the employee urged politely. Rebecca slowed her shaking and slowly uncoupled her hand, her right forearm revealing a long conical whiplash with a trail of uneven broken skin down from the beginning of her wrist to about halfway towards her elbow. She winced at the sight of it, running her left index finger down the trail of destruction along her forearm. Blood oozed from the injury, thick and dark red in color. The employee dropped the octopus to the ground, its lifeless body deflated and practically melted in appearance. Rebecca heard a familiar voice as her mother and father pushed through the revolving door, struggling to get to their daughter. “she’s okay just a bit o-“ the employee stuttered out after the traumatizing experience.

“Rebecca! Becca sweetie Becca” her mother called with urgency

“what happened oh my what happened?!” her father exclaimed in desperation.

The pair ran to their daughter, her father throwing his arms around her in a desperate attempt to protect. Rebecca couldn’t help but feel herself start sobbing from the entire experience. “I’m sorry I j-“ she pushed out, not even sure what she was apologizing for.

Rebecca picked at the stitches, her right forearm itching in protest to the medical threading holding it closed. She thought about her traumatizing aquarium experience that took place only days before, shuddering to herself yet fully knowing it was irrational to feel prolonged fear over. She sat in her desk chair, surveying her cluttered room. Rebecca never considered herself a messy or disorganized person but the recent stresses of her life seem to have gotten the better of her. She swiveled absentmindedly in the chair, spinning a full 360 degrees around before stopping herself by grasping her desk tightly. Her computer dinged loudly, a small reminder flashing in the corner of the screen with the most recent email she had just received, nothing more than spam. She lifted her right arm once more and stared deeply into it, a greenish purple reminder of the attack. The conical band wrapped around her forearm, purple circles of varying sizes that had clearly been the suckers. She poked her left index finger at the stitches once more, flinching at the sudden pain yet not pulling away, “stupid” she mumbled, debating whether or not it was her own fault such a thing happened. {I chose you} a silky voice slithered from within.

“WhAT ThE FuC-?!” Rebecca screeched, falling out of her chair and collapsing on to the floor in sheer surprise and panic. “Whatthefuck what the fuck what the flipping flopping fuck” she scrambled the words out. {I can help you} the voice spoke once more, though somewhat less seductive and more masculine, commanding even. Rebecca looked around the room for a source of noise, knowing full well she hadn’t so much as been hearing the voice as feeling it. It had been coming from inside her, like someone else was thinking _for_ her. {watch.} the words flowed through her brain, Rebecca felt her muscles betray her, her own body not following commands. She couldn’t even fight it, the force was internal, her head swiveled and eyes looked back to her forearm. Rebecca felt like a passenger in her own body. She couldn’t express the amazement and surprise she felt as she watched the stitched laceration heal itself. The angry red scabbed line that flowed across her extremity faded to pink and then to her natural pale tone. It didn’t just stop there, the conical bruise of many colors swirled into a deep blue before returning to her natural skin tone once more. {just one more thing} the stitched thread remained alongside its royal blue sutures. Holding the once previously injured skin together, Rebecca watched as her left index fingernail gleamed a near black color which then snipped the plastic sutures instantly. Her hand delicately pulled at the now unsecured string, the medical thread popped through each hole that it weaved through until she held the stitching thread separate from her body. {there, see. I can help you} Rebecca felt control slip back into her body, like marionette strings being cut on a puppet. She examined her black fingertips, as the color returned to their pinkish hue and natural texture. “what… what a`” she began right as a knock came from her closed door.

“you okay Becca? You need something?” her mother called out.

“Ye-yeah I’m okay mom,” she feigned normality “I better flipping be okay” she said quietly, watching her arm intently.

“Alrighty hunny, I’ll be here if you need me” She hovered on the other side of the door for another moment before stepping away.

“okay now you have to tell me what the- er- what’s going on cause honestly there is a lot to unpack here an I’m about to just throw away the whole suitcase.” She shot out quickly, turning back to her now sleeping computer monitor and catching her reflection in the screen. A dark blue figure that simultaneously appeared foreign and familiar watched back, every movement matching her own. {I am… A friend an-} “yeah you said that already but you have to tell me who you are right now cause I feel like I’m going crazy” If it was possible for someone else to sigh within her own brain, it had just happened. {I was the creature that attacked you at the water facility. Well, that’s not entirely accurate. I was _bonded_ to the creature that attacked you, though due to its rather low intelligence I simply controlled the majority of its functions. Put simply, I needed a new host and decided to choose you.} “You CHOSE me? More like you **attacked** me and tried to flippin kill me. Now how do I get rid of you. Get you another body or whatever, or at least tell me why I should let you ride along.” {well.} Rebecca felt a tingling beneath her skin, several muscles flexing across her body as if some sort of organism travelled beneath the out layer. {I can _improve _you} the semi-masculine voice spoke with allure as Rebecca felt a surge of energy, as if all of the fatigue and tiredness had been lifted from her body. “whoah.” She oozed disbelief. “Its like,- like I” {feel better. Better than you ever were and better than you could have been} “what did you do” Rebecca asked cautiously, still not trusting the mysterious benefactor who had provided nothing but positivity up to this point. {I could always _make_ you trust me, just a little bit of brain chemistry here a little bit of coercing there} a sinister tone flowed throughout Rebecca’s body. {but I want you to trust me, I want you to be my host. We could be great together} Rebecca never considered herself power hungry in any way whatsoever, let alone someone who had any interest in being superior to others. She considered the plight, not entirely sure the feelings were her own. “Fine. We will see where this goes.” The plural pronoun slipped from her mouth, yet it felt so right. “we” she rolled the word on her tongue, something that appeared unremarkable until then now feeling like the missing piece to a long incomplete puzzle. Rebecca felt a wholeness, a warmness that she could not quite place. Something she might even describe as companionship, as if her passenger had suddenly relaxed across her biology.

Rebecca sat in silence, her office chair creaking as she leaned back. The chair was not a new or sturdy product and Rebecca had never considered herself to be fat, but she was certainly not conventionally thin. She knew she was capable of getting up and down a few flights of stairs or carrying groceries without needing any help yet was always keen on the idea of perhaps losing some excess weight. Rebecca felt her new traveler flex some of her body’s less used muscles, as if testing a vehicle. The peculiar feeling could only really be compared to random muscle spasms of some sort but more so as if someone, or something else, was controlling it. Rebecca’s mind flashed to the thought of a marionette on strings being pulled by a shadowy figure whose true motives were unknown. {I will be working on some improvements over the coming days, ultimately it will be of benefit to us both} The muscles across Rebecca’s body continued flexing as if by some sort of full bodied yet controlled muscle spasm.

“okay so am I just supposed to accept this and move on? Like, I am so overwhelmed right now that I’m not even sure I know what to say.” Rebecca shot out while shaking her head slowly. “and WHY am I craving CHOCOLATE SO BAD” She exclaimed in mild confusion. {well,} her new internal monologue began. {Essentially I am what you would refer to as an alien. I come from a rather far off planet. We are…} the voice paused as if searching for a word. {I believe the word is symbiotic. We are a species that has the capability to bond at a cellular level and provide benefits to our hosts. In return they provide us with necessary nutrients and protection that we would otherwise be unable to attain.} “oh so what you’re saying is that I am basically your meat puppet and in return you feed off of my insecurities.” Rebecca spoke sourly, rubbing her belly passively as it begged for a chocolatey delight. {your cravings for chocolate are simply due to my, er, _feeding_ upon your body’s natural production of phenethylamine.} “sorry my body’s whatnow” Rebecca said in confusion. {it is a naturally produced chemical in your brain that my species require in order to remain in control of our faculties. Our sanity depends on it.} the voice shifted into a more masculine tone as it lectured. {put simply, its just something you can get in small amounts in chocolate, and now we’re going to need to eat a lot more.} “Well it’s a darn good thing that I love me some chocolate” Rebecca chuckled awkwardly. Rebecca squirmed uncomfortably as she felt something move beneath her skin. “I-is that-“ she squirmed once more “is that you?” she asked unsurely. {I am simply surveying your faculties, I wish to ensure that you and I are compatible as host and symbiotic organism} Rebecca felt her body move on its own, sitting up from the chair and stepping around the disorganized room like an awkward marionette. “I really don’t appreciate you using my body like this” she shot out with displeasure as her legs walked her into the hallway and then into the nearby bathroom. {Some of my kind are better than others at certain things, as with any species. I in particular have always had a strong aptitude for reading my hosts memories} Rebecca felt a minor headache come and go within seconds.

Rebecca entered the bathroom, the large full body mirror staring back at her. She looked into the reflective surface, her own body not quite feeling the same as the one she saw just earlier that morning. {I will show you what we can be, “together”} they spoke in unison. Rebecca felt a bizarre texture bubble to the surface of her skin, just between her shoulder blades as she reached back and closed the bathroom door with a ‘click’. The cool ooze slid across her spinal column and over her shoulder blades. She felt her shirt loosen and fall to the floor, looking down at the now shredded article of clothing that had been cut into several pieces. {I am your protection now} the voice spoke in reference to the clothing as Rebecca felt her bra fall to the floor, her chest now significantly more comfortable with the freedom. Rebecca couldn’t help but admire herself in the mirror, a deep navy blue almost purple ooze slinking over her shoulders like a lover’s embrace. “what’re you doing” she asked quietly, knowing she wouldn’t be answered. Rebecca stepped out from the small pile of clothes that had collected at her feet and stretched her arms upwards, suddenly feeling a wave of bliss and comfort with her own body. The creature slithered around her sides, forming a sort of unbuttoned shirt that clung to her breasts and belly. The cool temperature of the ooze felt calming and welcomed along her skin. She extended her arms in front of herself and watched as her alien visitor enveloped her hands, turning her fingertips into pointed claws that appeared vaguely threatening. “I- I’m not a violent person…” She said with a whimper as foreign thoughts filled with darkness and primal preservation flooded her mind. {Our bonding works both ways} the now helplessly seductive voice spoke alluringly. {I was part of that sea creature for years… the ocean was my home} Rebecca now felt like a fish out of water, the urge to be submerged into the endless sea nearly overwhelming. Rebecca continued watching as the creature enveloped her in a disturbingly slow pace, like a snake consuming its captured meal. She felt something creep up her neck, a pair of opalescent oval like eyes pulling over her hair and stopping just at her hairline. She felt a squeeze along her midsection as the goo fitted tightly, cupping her breasts in a manner somewhere between support and seduction. {I can feel what you feel, You are… aroused} Rebecca immediately caught her feelings and blushed ashamedly. She reflexively threw an arm across her chest and between her legs, covering herself modestly. {you have nothing to be nervous about. I am now part of you just as you are part of me. A force pulled her arms away from her body, not so much aggressively but more in a warming and encouraging manner. Rebecca felt her right hand slide down her belly, brushing just along the inside of her thighs. “nuh-not here” she breathed out, knowing full well how badly she wanted to continue. She looked up back into the mirror, her cheeks now flushed red and a distinct feeling of warmth hovering around her. The alien creature hanging just at the peripherals of her body, as if waiting for reassurance before enveloping its new host. “I- I want you to show me. Show _us_” she lingered on the word as she felt the ooze move inwards. The first thing Rebecca took notice of was her vision, it was as if every detail made itself known. The fluorescent lights of the bathroom now bordering on blinding, as if her eyes had been designed to function in low light environments. The small finger smudges on the mirror now bright and noticeable as ever, the very texture of her new skin completely visible down to the near micro level. Rebecca looked down as her legs became enveloped, her toes becoming pointed in the same manner as her hands. She brought a hand over her head, where her hair once was now a bundle of tentacle like appendages that clung to her as she swept through them. She swirled her tongue around her mouth, a hard and dense texture surprising her. “lips” she said awkwardly as she squinted into the mirror once more, realizing she no longer had the same face as before. A sharp and pointed chin led up to what could only be described as a beaklike mouth, matching that of an octopus which Rebecca knew full well was influenced by the previous host. Rebecca spread her clawed fingers, a thin webbing now joining them together which no doubt would allow her to swim more efficiently. “Is your species, water based?” she asked with the new foreign mouth. Such words sounding peculiar as she struggled to form them against her now inflexible lips. {Not traditionally no, however I was bonded to such water creatures for so long that I believe my naturally flexible biology began to adapt unwittingly to such an environment} Rebecca nodded to herself as she coughed lightly, realizing that although she could breathe just as before, her lungs protested. She forced herself into calmness as she considered the feeling similar to having to breathe through a straw. {I had to make some room, Our home is the ocean.} Rebecca felt a longing for the familiar sense of claustrophobia and pressure that the deep ocean provided. A feeling that she herself had never experienced yet it felt more homelike than the home she currently resided in. {I will continue to make final alterations but I would like to know if our body pleases you} her internal passenger asked pleasantly.

Rebecca stared one final time into the mirror, fully absorbing her new body. Her new, state of being. Her short tentacles danced slowly like kelp in the ocean just along her head. She brushed the short hair like replacement behind her ears as she smiled to herself. Such a disturbing physical change would likely have terrified or disturbed most others but deep down, not entirely sure if they were her own feelings or her passenger’s, Rebecca knew this felt right. She felt, better… than she ever had before. The deep calming blue of her new body appearing more natural to her than the skin color she knew laid beneath. An even darker blue, maybe even black, series of vein like stripes and edges shifted along her body. “so, what happens now” Rebecca asked as she slid her hands down her body, admiring every curve. “wait, am I thinner?” the concept of having lost weight so rapidly would likely have been something that Rebecca would have noticed quickly but such distractions were overtaken by more immediate and… alien, changes. {As I said before, I aim to make our body more. Efficient.} “well wait, where did all the like. I don’t know, where did the mass go.” She gazed down at her almost athletically toned body that was disturbingly foreign yet comfortingly welcoming. {I consumed it, your fats and proteins and biological energy storage units allowed me to create the nutrients and chemicals necessary to expand my true form… allowing us to reveal our true body} “Us…” Rebecca lingered once more on the word, knowing now that she was more than just the singular entity she was before. She took one more deep breath, slowly and forcefully into her now compressed lungs. Rebecca’s now distinctly attuned auditory abilities picked up the less than secretive approach from a family member.

“hey, Becca? Hun. You okay?” Her mother called warmly yet cautiously from behind the door. Rebecca eyed her new form fitting outer skin and enthralling yet alien face.

“I am, better than ever” Rebecca watched as her second skin swirled and contracted, folding back into itself. She watched as the organism formed a relaxed shirt across her chest, its deep ocean blue coloring accented with black edges. A pair of fitted black leggings clinging to her lower body before contracting across her entire being in what Rebecca could only imagine was a hug of sorts. “I’ll be out in a minute” Rebecca brushed her now human hair back, all of her alien features now gone and replaced with a much slimmer and ‘improved’ version of herself. She longingly looked back at the mirror, feeling a sense of loss over her normal body replacing the one she had just felt a feeling of attachment to. “I’ll be out in a minute” she caught a final glance at her new body as she grasped the door handle and twisted. Her mother swept her eyes across Rebecca’s entire body, clearly catching that something had changed but she wasn’t quite sure yet. The middle aged woman opened her mouth as if ready to begin a statement before closing it in silence. Her mother coughed lightly and then spoke up.

“uh, dinner is ready hun. If you want that is. Dad made some hot dogs and some fries too.”

Rebecca smiled pleasurably and nodded, closing the distance to her mother and heading down the hall to eat.

_{So those casein protected tubes of meat were ‘hot dogs’ and your family unit regularly consumes them?} _the other’s voice began to intertwine with her own thoughts.

“uh yeah, I mean bashiclly. They’re jusht an eashy food that tashtes yummy.” Rebecca talked through a mouthful of toothpaste foam, brushing from side to side. _And from my understanding-_ Rebecca felt what she had learned to describe as her other literally digging through her memories, like someone searching through files in a computer. {_-you are ‘brushing’ your teeth right now in an effort to prevent disease and the natural wearing down of such organs… why does your species not simply remove the damaged bone extrusions and replace them with something more durable}._ Rebecca paused her brushing, knowing full well she didn’t quite have a good response to her other’s question. She spit loudly into the bowl and flipped the faucet handle, the water ran loudly and washed the white foam down the drain. Rebecca listened to the flow of water, running her hands beneath the cold fluid. {_I find terrestrial life, dissatisfying}_ Rebecca felt herself think in unison with the alien. Rebecca finished her nightly ritual, washing her face thoroughly and deciding to forego a shower. “You make me scared to take a shower cause I feel like I’m not gonna wanna get out” she chuckled, lingering on the thought of being surrounded by water before stepping out into the hall and tucking quickly into her room. Rebecca peered out of her window, which had been covered by large blue curtains in an attempt to keep some of the natural heat and light from the sun out. She crawled onto her somewhat frustratingly small bed. It was just a twin sized, typically perfect for one but Rebecca’s tastes had grown. She knew that having more room to spread herself during the night would feel freeing… along with not having to worry about rolling off the bed and onto the ground in the middle of the night. Rebecca made a pull at her shirt, her mind drifting to her soft pajamas. The clothing resisted, her fitted shirt clinging tightly to her skin. {_I am unsure what you are doing, is this an attempt to undo our bond?}_ Rebecca heard a twinge of nervousness in her other’s voice, the masculine tone sounding unsure and even somewhat concerned. “oh oh no I’m sorry” Rebecca stumbled out. “I wasn’t thinking, you know this is still so new to me. I just,- humans typically wear a second set of clothes for bed time and I just was going to change into them” Rebecca awkwardly squeezed her own shoulder, a far cry from the confidence she wished to display but the closest thing she could think of to comforting her partner. Rebecca felt a secondhand excitement as her other rapidly shifted, changing and folding into itself until her previously form fitting accentuating clothes became a baggier and more comforting assortment. _I believe this is what your brain associates with sleeping clothes_ the alien clung to its host. Rebecca looked down at her navy blue baggy pants that mimicked sweatpants in a way, along with her short sleeved shirt that was the same navy blue as her pants yet appeared almost alive with motion as black streaks shifted along.

Rebecca crawled onto her bed, her back flush with the messy and unmade sheets. It wasn’t too late, and Rebecca normally stayed up to unreasonable hours but her eventful day had tired her out and she, on some level, wanted to assure herself it was all real and not some sort of elaborate lucid dream. _I am real_ the new voice in her head stated with confidence, clearly listening in on even Rebecca’s passing thoughts. Rebecca rested her head upon the pillow, its memory foam like texture cool to the touch. The lack of natural light in the room was only accentuated by the main source of artificial light having not been turned off yet. Rebecca considered getting up and flipping the switch or simply covering her head below the cotton sheets and ignoring it. Rebecca sat up in bed, her back now against the protruding headboard. She eyed the light switch on the other side of the room and frowned. Her frown instantly shifted to an expression of enlightenment and inspiration. She extended her hand outright, pointing to the white plastic shape. The somewhat peculiar feeling from earlier tingled along her wrist, her arguably pale skin darkening to a similar navy blue as her clothing. A glossy pool formed across her skin as it slithered downstream to her fingertips. Her entire hand now appearing blue, almost black, in color. The texture of her skin shifted, becoming denser and sharper in appearance until her fingernails disappeared behind pointed black tips. Her previously visible tendons and the muscles of her hand now accented by blackish-purple veins. Rebecca’s eyes widened in a combination of surprise and a victorious glow, having achieved her exact intentions. _This is us, we are. **Abyss.**_ The name echoed in her brain. Her full form having teased her earlier in the bathroom. Rebecca closed her eyes, pressing her eyelids together hard. She felt a unique and a bizarre extension of her fingertips. She opened her eyes and watched as her clawed fingertip extended into a long tentacle, flowing across the room before pressing itself against the white plastic of the light switch, shutting the lights off. Rebecca felt her finger whip back to its natural length like a tape measure rolling back into itself. Rebecca sat in the now dark room, admiring her alien hand. The second skin oozed further, slinking up her arm until it joined the shoulder of her clothing. Her entire arm now gone beneath a layer of inky skin, shifting constantly and organically. She sat back, slinking back down onto her back. Rebecca brought her unchanged arm against her new, alien skin. Her human fingertips slid up and down her forearm, the navy blue outer layer mimicking a somewhat similar texture to that of a shark’s skin, yet it occasionally shifted to something softer and sleeker like that of a stingray’s skin. Rebecca exhaled, full of exhaustion that just caught up to her all at once.

Rebecca felt her mind drift to her appearance from earlier, the beautiful sleek alien creature that had become one with her. Her hair that had been replaced with tentacles, dancing in their own way as if floating in the water. Rebecca felt her human hand brush down her chest. Her soft and un-calloused fingertips igniting an excitement within. _I am sensing, arousal?_ Rebecca ignored the voice as best she could, drifting her hand down her body and across her belly. The once soft and tender flesh now tight, dipping inwards and accentuating her now thin body. Rebecca brought her right hand to upwards, drifting the clawed tips across her soft lips. The taste of sea salt dancing across her mouth as she opened her jaw and slid her index and middle finger across her tongue. The fresh ocean flavor sending a wave of calmness across her mind. _I understand_ the voice spoke in a seductive feminine tone as Rebecca dipped her left-hand further south. Her pants disappearing downwards as her hand slid along. Rebecca teased herself, a natural wetness coating her digit. She exhaled shakily; it had been quite a long time since her last ‘session’. Rebecca teased herself, the excitement almost palpable. The padding of her index finger exciting all of the nerves just along her lips. She sucked on her right hand once more, right as she slid her fingers within. The almost indescribable feeling of satisfaction in combination with pleasure forced a minor gasp. She slid her fingers in and out, feeling herself become wetter, more relaxed even. Rebecca moaned quietly, exhaling deeply. Rebecca curled her fingers, pressing against the muscular walls within. The blue creature within her body shifted, spreading itself across her chest. Her shirt forming tightly against her torso yet stopping abruptly just below her belly button. The collar expanded and moved up her neck, clinging to the layer of human skin below as it inched upwards. Rebecca removed her hand from her mouth, already missing the salty flavor and silky texture. She pursed her mouth as her other enveloped the skin. The symbiotic ooze sharpening into a pointed beak that then led upwards to her white eyes. The wide opalescent shapes narrowing as she squinted her own eyes into an expressive pleasure. A long and foreign tongue slipping out and traveling down her torso, leaving a lovely trail of saliva as a makeshift lubricant. Rebecca rubbed the fluids all over herself, losing herself in the ecstasy and bliss as her ridiculously long tongue slipped between her legs and tickled her pleasurably. She grasped it with one of her hands and pushed it against herself in a blindly excited humping. She grinded against the alien and organic muscle, bucking her hips as a small pool of drool escaped from the side of her beaked mouth. She quietly moaned, the bed rocking a tad in agreeance. Rebecca felt the climax approaching just as a secondary force pulled her hand just out of reach from the source of all pleasure. _Allow me_ Rebecca heard and without even a bit of protest surrendered herself to her new partner, and now lover.

Her fingertips shifted, lengthening and becoming more tentacle like in appearance. The octopus like style echoing her partner’s previous host. _Pleasuree_ the voice spoke as the tentacles slid between her legs. A second set sliding out from her back, grasping her legs and spreading them somewhat aggressively. _Prey_ the voice spoke seductively as the alien organism controlling her body pleasured her. Rebecca moaned louder, stifling herself quickly in an attempt to avoid drawing attention to the room. The climax ripped through her, her orgasm coming sooner than she could have wished. The waves of pleasure sailing throughout, the orgasm more than just sexual in nature. As if the organism she remained bonded with had experienced its own form of release. The pair sat tied to the bed, Rebecca’s legs still spread by the navy tentacles that grasped her so tightly. She felt the pressure relax, small rings from the suction cups remaining as a reminder of her escapade. The long tongue that twitched between her legs returning to its place within her mouth. Her sheets felt slick with sweat and… she ran two fingers against the cotton linens, bringing them to her nose- and saltwater? She brushed off the idea to her naturally aquatic leanings. Rebecca considered letting her mind go and simply falling asleep in the position she lay, before making the more mature decision to stand up beside the bed. She grasped the damp fitted sheet and stripped the bed of them, along with the top sheet. The damp linens sat in a crumpled pile on the floor as she threw the comforter evenly across the mattress, using it as a new bottom layer. She crawled on top of the padded cloth and spread out, allowing the cool air from the ceiling fan to dry the layer of sweat and stick to her goo like skin. She folded her arms across her body and squeezed, hugging herself with the intention of hugging her other.

Epilogue

Rebecca stood at the edge of the beach, the bright sun baking her fair skin. She flexed her toes in the sand, allowing the small particles to run up alongside her feet. _The ocean is lovely. You would think after having been stuck in there for so long that I would never want to see it again. But it really grew on me, and we don’t have anything really like that back on Klyntar_. Rebecca nodded to herself as she stepped into the flowing tide. Small waves lapped at her feet for little more than a second before retreating back to the source, this process repeating rhythmically as the ocean flexed. She looked back towards the rest of the white sands, their brightness reflecting the incredible light from the sun. _run_ the voice spoke encouragingly. Rebecca broke into a sprint, the water instantly providing vast resistance as it sloshed against her forward momentum. She threw herself forward into the waist deep water, catching the taste and smell of saltwater. _Home_ she heard as she kicked outward, into the vast emptiness. Rebecca was no further than a few dozen feet from shore before she felt her second skin unravel. The navy blue, almost black creature that had taken residence within her body now expanding until it covered her entire being. She pushed beneath the water, the webbing between her fingers and toes allowing a much greater amount of force with each pull. Her white, opalescent eye lenses protecting her vulnerable human eyes from the harshness of the ocean water. Through the clearness her new body provided her she delved further into the water, beautiful coral arrangements spread throughout. The natural coloring of such organisms still surprising and stunning in their exoticism.

She sank to the ocean floor, the untouched sands appearing immaculate in their wave like pattern. Rebecca took note of the interesting way she felt the water, not so much as if it was touching bare skin but more as if she had placed her hand into a plastic bag and then submerged it. She felt mostly dry overall, yet still submerged fully. The current of the waters brushing waves of coldness around her body yet never dipping to an uncomfortable level. She surveyed the nearby coral reef and the curious wildlife that swam around her. Several clownfish never getting close enough to be touched yet eyeing her oddly. _They feel threatened and curious_ the voice informed her. Rebecca feeling a moment of uncertainty as she considered that her other may be able to communicate with sea life or if it was their extended time bonded to a sea creature that allowed them to learn the way their bodies communicated.

She swam further into the open ocean, the sun’s light ceasing to penetrate the water with each passing minute as the earth rotated away from the flaming ball of death in the sky. Abyss, as the two had now come to refer to themselves when bonded and exposed to the elements, processed the sea water efficiently. The oxygen within the ocean water being separated naturally and allowing her to breathe without effort. The pair swam towards a large silhouetted creature that they quickly realized was a whale. Or at least the body of one. Its lifeless corpse laying at the bottom of the sea floor. Abyss placed a hand upon the body, barely covering more than its eye as she looked upwards toward the surface and caught what appeared to be a smaller whale being pulled upwards and out of its home. She shot up with a push and pierced the surface, launching almost a dozen feet into the air. The massive, partially rusted and unattractive ship stared back at her. A member of the crew pointing wildly and confusedly in her general direction as the body of the smaller whale lay lifelessly upon the deck. _Payback?_ She heard Abyss stopped her fall by sliding a clawed hand into the metallic hull of the ship. “Rescue first. **Then** we’ll figure out what to do with the whaling bastards. Rebecca’s other half hugged her in the best way it could as she felt an unnatural influx of adrenaline for the upcoming altercation.


End file.
